La mort de la belle
by miladja
Summary: La belle va mourrir de la main de celui qui a tué son maitre ? Non ! Si elle doit mourrir, ca doit être de sa propre main ! Pas celui du Survivant...De Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu...potterfiction en DEUX CHAPITRES


Chapitre 1 - Le maître est mort...

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ebène et au regard à la fois haineux et meprisant était aux prises avec une jeune femme, qui, elle, était brune...  
-Je vais t'apprendre à t'opposer au maître sale Sang-de-Bourbe , hurla rageusement la femme haineuse.

Bellatrix -parce que c'était elle, envoya de nombreux sortilèges à la jeune fille qui les evitait tous avec facilité...Ou presque tous...  
Elle se prit le dernier sort de la serie d'enchantements de Bellatrix, et malhereusement pour cette fille, pas le meilleur...  
-_Avada Kedavra_ , lanca Bellatrix  
La jeune fille recut le rayon vert de plein fouet.  
Elle tombait...tombait, tout doucement, comme une plume... Un cri de desespoir aux levres qui ne voulait pourtant pas sortir...  
-HERMIONE , hurlerent deux voix en choeur.  
La jeune fille, à terre, était en effet Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant et de Weasley.  
Un grand roux courrait vers elle, il serra dans ses bras le corps mort de celle qui aurait du être sa femme, sous le sourire mauvais de Bellatrix.  
Le second qui courrait, un brun aux lunettes rondes, hurlait de rage. Il s'arreta face à Bellatrix, il _devait_ la tuer, il _devait_ la faire souffrir, il _devait_ la faire payer et surtout...il devait venger Hermione...  
Il leva lentement sa baguette menacante pointée vers Bellatrix, tandis que le sourire qui flottait sur les levres de Bellatrix s'effacait. Mais une voix glacée interrompit le geste mortel du Survivant...  
-_Avada Kedavra_, chantonna la voix  
Weasley tomba à son tour sur le corps de sa bien-aimée, il avait curieusement un sourire heureux : il était mort avec sa dulcinée...  
-Allons Potter, c'est un combat entre nous1 , fit le Seigneur tenebreux  
Potter se retourna vivement, un second cri de rage et de douleur, et le combat tant attendu s'engagea...Entre le seigneur des Tenebres, et un gamin de vingt-deux ans...

Bellatrix regardait le combat, un sourire sauvage aux levres, son maître allait gagner et tuer Potter...Le tuer...  
Elle aidait de temps en temps son maître avec un ou deux sorts contre Potter lorsque le seigneur était en difficultés, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus, car, comme l'avait dit son maître, c'était un combat entre le gamin et lui...  
Mais bientôt, elle fut immobilisée par le Survivant, celui-ci agacé par les interventions insolentes de Bellatrix.  
Elle fut donc obligée à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, impuissante, attendant patiemment que l'effet du sort s'arrete.  
Elle n'eut à attendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Alors qu'elle s'appretait à lancer un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, elle s'arreta lorsque...  
-_Amas tuam alteram_2, fit Potter  
Un filament rouge sang et un autre blanc pur s'entrelacèrent et vinrent se poser doucement, tres legerement, avec douceur même sur l'endroit où devait se trouver le coeur du Maître...  
Celui tomba sur les genoux au sol brusquement, hurlant parfois, gemissant d'autres...  
-MAÎTRE, hurla Bellatrix  
-Tu ne peux rien Lestrange...Il va mourrir par ce qu'il a toujours detesté...L'amour...  
-Balivernes, renifla Bellatrix, le Maître est plus puissant que l'amour...MAÎTRE! Que dois-je faire ? MAÎTRE !  
Celui-ci posait sa baguette sur lui-même...Sa main tremblait à cause de l'effet du sort et il avait quelque tics nerveux...  
-Maître ? Maître ? Que faites-vous ? NON! MAÎTRE!  
Le Seigneur des Tenebres venait de mourrir...Tué par sa propre baguette...Par son propre Avada Kedavra  
Potter, lui, avait un sourire...Celui de la victoire...

Bellatrix regardait son maître avec un regard d'horreur et d'incomprehension...Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle s'approcha de son corps lamentablement etendu au sol, elle toucha le front du Maître du bout des doigts, murmurant tantôt des "maître" tantôt des "impossible" et encore des "lache"...

Potter serrait dans ses bras ses meilleurs amis, leur promettant de les rejoindre bientôt, juste quand il aurait fini...Quand il aurait fini...

Maître...Maître...Vous ne pouvez pas...Pas mourrir...Vous êtes le plus puissant, vous m'aviez dit...Vous m'aviez dit que vous LE vengerais...Vous deviez venger MON coeur...Maître...LE venger maître, LE venger...Vous m'aviez dit maître "Je le vengerai Bella...Je le vengerai si tu me sers encore mieux qu'avant"...Je l'ai fait maître! Maître...  
Malgré son desespoir, Bellatrix ne pleurait pas, elle se pleurait plus depuis qu'IL était mort...Depuis qu'il L'avait assassiné...tué...

Potter aussi pleurait : la mort de ses meilleurs amis, pas d'un maître, pas d'un modèle...Non...de ses meilleurs amis...  
Bellatrix sentit une vague de colère la parcourir : elle, elle avait tout perdu, tout ! Et ce gamin...Ce Potter, ce balafré, cet idiot pleurait pour ses...meilleurs amis !  
Il ne se souciait pas que le plus grand sorcier du monde était mort ? Qu'il avait tué le coeur de centaines de Mangemort ? En plus, il avait tué ou envoyé à Azkaban des pères, des mères, des freres ou des amias -peu importe, mais non! C'était un sale egoïste trop imbus de lui-même pour comprendre à quel point il était egocentrique...

Le Mal et le Bien n'existe pas...Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher..., murmura Bellatrix.

Elle n'avait pas tellement tort...Le bien et le Mal n'était qu'une barrière etablie par les vainqueurs pour les separer des vaincus. Une barrière qui s'est fortifiée avec le temps et les moyens...

Le bien a de multiples facettes: c'est bien d'envoyer à Azkaban un Mangemort recherché pour les vainqueurs, mais c'est Mal pour les vaincus : c'est un ami, un parent, un frere, une soeur en moins...  
Ou un soldat en moins à la bataille.

Potter EST le mal...pour les vaincus...pour le Mal  
Le maître EST le Bien...pour le Mal. Le maître était le Bien pour Bellatrix, le plus puissant...Le maître était le Bien...Potter avait tué le Bien! Le maître était le meilleur...Le maître était le maître...était  
La première larme depuis deux ans perla sur la joue de Bellatrix pour aller s'echouer sur le menton tremblotant de cette dernière... Potter les a tué...LUI et le Maître, et Bellatrix ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  
Celui qui tuait l'être cher pour une personne ne pouvait-il pas être consideré par cette personne comme le Mal ?

Potter à l'air de s'être remis...Tant mieux...Bellatrix sourit : elle va LES rejoindre...Le maître et LUI...Elle a compris : elle doit mourrir, c'est mieux...  
Mais elle se battra dignement ! Comme le Bien incarné...ou le Mal ?  
Le gamin vient vers elle d'un pas sûr et determiné. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit, elle va _les_ rejoindre..._Lui_ et le maître

Le maître est mort...mais Bellatrix le suivra, oh oui ! Après tout...n'est-elle pas sa plus fidèle Mangemort ?  
-A nous deux Lestrange, cracha Potter envers Bellatrix  
-Arretes, je vais trembler..., murmura Bellatrix, plus pour elle-même : à quoi servait-il à present de railler le gamin maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour rire...

Le maître est mort...Et Bellatrix le suivra...

1: ca lui va bien de dire ca! lol

2: latin qui veut dire approximativement Aime ton prochain ce que Voldemort n'a jamais fait, au debut, je voulais mettre Amas tuam vetastam, qui veut dire, "aime ton pouvoir" dans le sens "aime ton pouvoir parce que tu le reverras plus" apres j'me suis dis nhan lolChapitre 1 - Le maître est mort...

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ebène et au regard à la fois haineux et meprisant était aux prises avec une jeune femme, qui, elle, était brune...  
-Je vais t'apprendre à t'opposer au maître sale Sang-de-Bourbe , hurla rageusement la femme haineuse.

Bellatrix -parce que c'était elle, envoya de nombreux sortilèges à la jeune fille qui les evitait tous avec facilité...Ou presque tous...  
Elle se prit le dernier sort de la serie d'enchantements de Bellatrix, et malhereusement pour cette fille, pas le meilleur...  
-_Avada Kedavra_ , lanca Bellatrix  
La jeune fille recut le rayon vert de plein fouet.  
Elle tombait...tombait, tout doucement, comme une plume... Un cri de desespoir aux levres qui ne voulait pourtant pas sortir...  
-HERMIONE , hurlerent deux voix en choeur.  
La jeune fille, à terre, était en effet Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant et de Weasley.  
Un grand roux courrait vers elle, il serra dans ses bras le corps mort de celle qui aurait du être sa femme, sous le sourire mauvais de Bellatrix.  
Le second qui courrait, un brun aux lunettes rondes, hurlait de rage. Il s'arreta face à Bellatrix, il _devait_ la tuer, il _devait_ la faire souffrir, il _devait_ la faire payer et surtout...il devait venger Hermione...  
Il leva lentement sa baguette menacante pointée vers Bellatrix, tandis que le sourire qui flottait sur les levres de Bellatrix s'effacait. Mais une voix glacée interrompit le geste mortel du Survivant...  
-_Avada Kedavra_, chantonna la voix  
Weasley tomba à son tour sur le corps de sa bien-aimée, il avait curieusement un sourire heureux : il était mort avec sa dulcinée...  
-Allons Potter, c'est un combat entre nous1 , fit le Seigneur tenebreux  
Potter se retourna vivement, un second cri de rage et de douleur, et le combat tant attendu s'engagea...Entre le seigneur des Tenebres, et un gamin de vingt-deux ans...

Bellatrix regardait le combat, un sourire sauvage aux levres, son maître allait gagner et tuer Potter...Le tuer...  
Elle aidait de temps en temps son maître avec un ou deux sorts contre Potter lorsque le seigneur était en difficultés, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus, car, comme l'avait dit son maître, c'était un combat entre le gamin et lui...  
Mais bientôt, elle fut immobilisée par le Survivant, celui-ci agacé par les interventions insolentes de Bellatrix.  
Elle fut donc obligée à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, impuissante, attendant patiemment que l'effet du sort s'arrete.  
Elle n'eut à attendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Alors qu'elle s'appretait à lancer un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, elle s'arreta lorsque...  
-_Amas tuam alteram_2, fit Potter  
Un filament rouge sang et un autre blanc pur s'entrelacèrent et vinrent se poser doucement, tres legerement, avec douceur même sur l'endroit où devait se trouver le coeur du Maître...  
Celui tomba sur les genoux au sol brusquement, hurlant parfois, gemissant d'autres...  
-MAÎTRE, hurla Bellatrix  
-Tu ne peux rien Lestrange...Il va mourrir par ce qu'il a toujours detesté...L'amour...  
-Balivernes, renifla Bellatrix, le Maître est plus puissant que l'amour...MAÎTRE! Que dois-je faire ? MAÎTRE !  
Celui-ci posait sa baguette sur lui-même...Sa main tremblait à cause de l'effet du sort et il avait quelque tics nerveux...  
-Maître ? Maître ? Que faites-vous ? NON! MAÎTRE!  
Le Seigneur des Tenebres venait de mourrir...Tué par sa propre baguette...Par son propre Avada Kedavra  
Potter, lui, avait un sourire...Celui de la victoire...

Bellatrix regardait son maître avec un regard d'horreur et d'incomprehension...Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle s'approcha de son corps lamentablement etendu au sol, elle toucha le front du Maître du bout des doigts, murmurant tantôt des "maître" tantôt des "impossible" et encore des "lache"...

Potter serrait dans ses bras ses meilleurs amis, leur promettant de les rejoindre bientôt, juste quand il aurait fini...Quand il aurait fini...

Maître...Maître...Vous ne pouvez pas...Pas mourrir...Vous êtes le plus puissant, vous m'aviez dit...Vous m'aviez dit que vous LE vengerais...Vous deviez venger MON coeur...Maître...LE venger maître, LE venger...Vous m'aviez dit maître "Je le vengerai Bella...Je le vengerai si tu me sers encore mieux qu'avant"...Je l'ai fait maître! Maître...  
Malgré son desespoir, Bellatrix ne pleurait pas, elle se pleurait plus depuis qu'IL était mort...Depuis qu'il L'avait assassiné...tué...

Potter aussi pleurait : la mort de ses meilleurs amis, pas d'un maître, pas d'un modèle...Non...de ses meilleurs amis...  
Bellatrix sentit une vague de colère la parcourir : elle, elle avait tout perdu, tout ! Et ce gamin...Ce Potter, ce balafré, cet idiot pleurait pour ses...meilleurs amis !  
Il ne se souciait pas que le plus grand sorcier du monde était mort ? Qu'il avait tué le coeur de centaines de Mangemort ? En plus, il avait tué ou envoyé à Azkaban des pères, des mères, des freres ou des amias -peu importe, mais non! C'était un sale egoïste trop imbus de lui-même pour comprendre à quel point il était egocentrique...

Le Mal et le Bien n'existe pas...Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher..., murmura Bellatrix.

Elle n'avait pas tellement tort...Le bien et le Mal n'était qu'une barrière etablie par les vainqueurs pour les separer des vaincus. Une barrière qui s'est fortifiée avec le temps et les moyens...

Le bien a de multiples facettes: c'est bien d'envoyer à Azkaban un Mangemort recherché pour les vainqueurs, mais c'est Mal pour les vaincus : c'est un ami, un parent, un frere, une soeur en moins...  
Ou un soldat en moins à la bataille.

Potter EST le mal...pour les vaincus...pour le Mal  
Le maître EST le Bien...pour le Mal. Le maître était le Bien pour Bellatrix, le plus puissant...Le maître était le Bien...Potter avait tué le Bien! Le maître était le meilleur...Le maître était le maître...était  
La première larme depuis deux ans perla sur la joue de Bellatrix pour aller s'echouer sur le menton tremblotant de cette dernière... Potter les a tué...LUI et le Maître, et Bellatrix ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  
Celui qui tuait l'être cher pour une personne ne pouvait-il pas être consideré par cette personne comme le Mal ?

Potter à l'air de s'être remis...Tant mieux...Bellatrix sourit : elle va LES rejoindre...Le maître et LUI...Elle a compris : elle doit mourrir, c'est mieux...  
Mais elle se battra dignement ! Comme le Bien incarné...ou le Mal ?  
Le gamin vient vers elle d'un pas sûr et determiné. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit, elle va _les_ rejoindre..._Lui_ et le maître

Le maître est mort...mais Bellatrix le suivra, oh oui ! Après tout...n'est-elle pas sa plus fidèle Mangemort ?  
-A nous deux Lestrange, cracha Potter envers Bellatrix  
-Arretes, je vais trembler..., murmura Bellatrix, plus pour elle-même : à quoi servait-il à present de railler le gamin maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour rire...

Le maître est mort...Et Bellatrix le suivra...

1: ca lui va bien de dire ca! lol

2: latin qui veut dire approximativement Aime ton prochain ce que Voldemort n'a jamais fait, au debut, je voulais mettre Amas tuam vetastam, qui veut dire, "aime ton pouvoir" dans le sens "aime ton pouvoir parce que tu le reverras plus" apres j'me suis dis nhan lol


End file.
